warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of ThunderClan
The Beginning of ThunderClan Chapter 1 Thunder puffed with pride as he gazed at the cats he was appointed to lead, making him look even larger than him. He kneaded his large, white paws against the ground as he assessed them. His fiery ginger coat glowed the color of autumn leaves in the moonlight, making the cats look at him in awe atop his vantage point of an old tree stump. He was given cats that could stalk prey through the lust undergrowth of the forest in the portion of the Forest designated for his "clan". There were 3 other of these clans who lived in the Forest, each in their own territory, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. ShadowClan's territory bordered ThunderClan's to the North, and Thunder disliked the looks of the ShadowClan cats, lean but strong, with a shady look about them, almost like they were stalking you and about to pounce on you at any moment. RiverClan was west of ThunderClan, and Thunder let out a purr of amusement at their fat bellies, round from their diet of fish. As he watched two young RiverClan cats play-fight, however, his purr was stifled as one used her weight to bowl the other over and pounce on his exposed belly, almost crushing him. These cats were not to be reckoned with, even thought their bellies were round and their prey plentiful. To the North West was WindClan territory, barely touching ThunderClan's, but Thunder wasnt worried about them. "''My warriors will easily crush those puny rabbit-''''chasers! There all leg!"'' he thought. Indeed, they ' '''were small, but they were faster than all the cats in 'the forest, lean from chasing rabbits on their ' '''moor. ' ''' Then Thunder realized that if he wanted his Clan 'to prosper, he needed to stop thinking like a ' rouge and start to think like a leader, and put the needs 'of his Clan above all else. ' ' "Excuse me" meowed Applenose, a pretty reddish queen with two kits 'scuffling at her paws, ''' '''interrupting Thunder from his reverie, "But what should we do now?" Thunder 'was startled by this ' question and he realized that this was the first time he had to adress his new clan. ' ' "Well" he awnsered, "We should probably go home". And with that he led his clan toward their new 'home.' Chapter 2 With the trek towards the forest, Thunder used the time to get to know his cats. Some of them he already knew, but others were just faces, cats that he used to fight against or with. Now they were his clan mates, cats he would be fighting for and alonside for the rest of his life. Why not get to know them? First he met Applenose, the pretty, small, queen with two kits. She was very timid, and explained that her kits names were Birchkit and Berrykit. Her mate was Lightningtail, and she had a look of pride in her eyes when she said that. Thunder decided to meet Lightningtail, since he was one of the cats that joined his clan. He walked up to him, and he was soothing an elder when Thunder approached. "Thunder." Lightningtail adressed, and gave Thunder a bow. "Fine kits you have." Thunder aknowledged with a nod of the head and and air of amusment at the formality. Lighningtail's eyes shown and he meowed back "Thank you. Birchkit is a great fighter, and Berrykit already knows the hunter's crouch!" "I'm sure." Thunder responded. He admired this cat's enthusism, and his willingness to help the elder. He seemed like a decent cat, and Thunder realized how much he could help this clan. He brought a queen and two kits into it, always a valuable addition. He was also lean and hard-muscled, with strikingly white fur and an orange, almost yellow, paws and tail. "I hear that Thrushpelt is expecting kits soon." Lighningtail meowed, interrupting his thoughts. "Thats good." Thunder awnsered. Soon they will have the most kits of any clan! "I have to go check on Applenose" Lightningtail meowed, sensing that Thunder was drifting from the conversation. Thunder then went to meet Thrushpelt and Ravenwing, who were walking together, looking worried as Ravenwing sniffed Thrushpelt's belly. Thunder purred as he realized that the black and grey striped warrior must be Thrushpelt's mate. He left them to their buisness. As the clan padded up to a stream, Thunder ordered them to stop and rest. He jumped onto a low branch in an old tree with an owl nest. "We will stop here. Some of us need to rest" He announced, with a sympathetic look at Thrushpelt. As Thunder adressed the cats, he saw two young toms play-fighting at the edge of the stream, not listening to him, or even aknowledging him. This infuriated him, and he jumped down from the branch and stalked toward them, with all the cats watching, puzzled. "What do you think your doing?!" Thunder growled at the toms, showing his teeth. "Practicing." A dark grey tabby awnsered, lifting his chin in defiance. With a rush of anger Thunder realized that they were the kits of an old queen. He knew this because while he was adressing the clan, she was watching them with pride in her eyes. "Battle moves, im guessing. But next time listen to me while im talking." Thunder meowed, this time with a little less anger. "Yes, Thunder." The other one replied, a small gray and brown tom. They were both just older than eight moons. "Good. Now go back to you mother and dont cause any more trouble." He meowed, now smpathetic because they were cowering under him, startled by his large size. As he turned around to watch them leave, he saw that the whole group of cats had been watching the exchange. "Go back to your buisness." he said, annoyed at their nosy attitudes. "That was quite a show you but on there." meowed a sarcastic voice. Thunder turned to find the source of the noise. Standing there was a beautiful silver and gray young she-cat. He was startled by her beauty. Thunder had only seen her from far away, when she walked up to join his clan. "Y-yes" he stammered back. "Thunder, is it?" she meowed with a purr of amusement. "Yes, whats yours?" He replied, a little more bravely. "My what?" She asked, puzzled. "Yo-your name." Replied an embarrased Thunder. "Breezefur" she meowed, and stalked away with a flick of her tail. SHOULD I WRITE MORE? COMMENT YOUR AWNSER.